1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user-activated controllers and, more particularly, to user-activated controllers for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), are often used by individuals on a personal basis. In other words, it is not uncommon for a person to carry a portable electronic device with them throughout their day. Often, these portable electronic devices store media data for subsequent playback by their user.
Many users keep their portable electronic device in his or her pocket or in a wearable holder, while at least partially controlling the device using a controller located on a headphone assembly. By way of example, incorporating a controller having one or more switches onto a headphone (or earpiece) assembly that can be plugged into or otherwise interfaced with a portable electronic device allows a user to at least partially control the portable electronic device without accessing controls actually on the portable electronic device. Consequently, a controller can be used to at least partially control a portable electronic device remote from the portable electronic device itself.
If a controller is relatively large, it may be unwieldy. For example, if a relatively large controller is coupled to a headphone assembly, a user may find the presence of the controller to be inconvenient and cumbersome. As such, the convenience of having a controller may be hindered. On the other hand, if a controller is relatively small, it may be difficult to activate accurately. For instance, if a relatively small controller is coupled to a headphone assembly and includes buttons which control different features of a portable electronic device, a user may inadvertently activate one feature while attempting to activate another feature, as actuating small buttons that are closely positioned can be difficult. Moreover, a user may wish to use a controller without looking at the controller. Hence, the user may effectively be using his or her sense of touch to identify a desired button to actuate. That is, the user may use his or her tactile senses to locate a desired button to actuate. When a controller is relatively small, there may be relatively high likelihood that the user will either actuate the wrong button on the controller, or may inadvertently actuate more than one button on the controller.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved controller that provides more accurate use yet is relatively small and easy to use.